Inicios
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Antes de ser caballeros dorados incluso antes de ser aprendices, algunos de los caballeros dorados tuvieron pasados tormentosos, transformando su inocencia en marcas que los convertirán en los hombres que serán en un futuro. Esta semana: capítulo de Máscara de Muerte
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**Inicios **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Prólogo: ****Recuerdos **

-Tranquilícense un poco niños - ordenó suavemente el anciano maestro Dohko de Libra mientras observaba como los futuros integrantes de la orden dorada jugaban y se golpeaban entre ellos.

A lo lejos su amigo Shion observaba la escena: diez niños corriendo de un lado para el otro, dos jóvenes caballeros tratando de atraparlos para calmarlos y el legendario Dohko riendo bajo. Una imagen muy familiar y pacífica. Todos riendo y gritando.

Pero no todo fue así, no siempre hubieron sonrisas en algunos de esos rostros. Algunos tuvieron la suerte de crecer en ese ambiente, de saber lo que les deparaba el destino. Pero la mayoría nació o terminó en el lugar equivocado, sufriendo distintas tragedias y pesares.

Al Patriarca lo ponía triste. Saber que a tan corta edad muchos de esos pequeños pares de ojos fueron testigo de la peor cara de la humanidad, vieron correr sangre o vivencias que los marcaría por siempre. Vinieron al mundo y pasaron algunos años lejos del Santuario, lejos de la seguridad que ellos se merecían.

A pesar que no lo demuestren, tienen esa marca consigo, esa marca que los formará a medida que pase el tiempo. Y ese era el gran temor que tenía el antiguo caballero de Aries. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que sus niños no caigan en el lado oscuro, pero tampoco podía intervenir en lo que ellos serán en su futuro.

Las carcajadas de los pequeños y de su antiguo compañeros interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Él sólo observaba ya que su amigo le ofreció descansar mientras él se hacía cargo. Era una propuesta imposible de rechazar ya que era poco el descanso que le daban ese pequeño grupo de demonios, incluyendo al par dorado.

Como le gustaba ver a los niños reír de esa manera, sentía que poco a poco olvidaban su triste y oscuro pasado. Pero, ¿lo harían completamente? Solo debía esperar para saberlo y él tenía mucho tiempo.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Un prólogo muy corto, pero lo suficiente como para darle pie a la historia. Igual los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos. ¿En qué consiste la historia? Contará la vida de los dorados mientras son niños, antes de ser llevados al Santuario. Por eso no contaré historia de todos, sino que de algunos de ellos. Por eso el primer cap consistirá en el pasado de Aldebarán.

Esta historia va a ir muy de la mano (demasiado) con "Futuro Dorado", por ejemplo en el prologo Dohko le pide a Shion que los vuelva a llevar porque recordaba esto. No se si me explico bien. Lo importante es que para entender al 100% las dos historias, es recomendable leer las do fanfics.

Por favor déjenme su review con su critica constructivas u opiniones, después de todo ustedes son quienes me dicen si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo :)

Esta semana no podré actualizar ninguna de la dos historias por la universidad, pero el jueves trataré de actualizar "Futuro Dorado" y el viernes esta fic :) Así que antes de irme les pido que lean mis demás historia y que dejen sus reviews. Muchas gracias y nos leemos luego.


	2. Embestida

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**Inicios **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 1: ****"Embestida: La Historia de Aldebarán" **

Día soleado y sumamente cálido. Las calles de la ciudad repletas de gente de diferentes nacionalidades, todos vacacionando, divirtiéndose y disfrutando. En resumen, todo se encontraba normal en las calles de Río de Janeiro en Brasil.

Corriendo por las calles se encontraban un grupo de niños que se diferenciaban de los turistas. Sus ropas estaban dañadas o simplemente no eran de las tallas correctas. Sus pies se encontraban descalzos, libres de lastimarse por cualquier objeto que sus ojos no percibieran. Pero aún así, esos niños siempre tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Las personas que los cruzaban los miraban con lástima, después de todo sabían que la vida en las favelas no era la mejor. Lo que desconocían era que sus pesares no terminaban allí. Esos niños vivían en un pequeño y un tanto destruido edificio llamado "Ángeles Desamparados". Un orfanato donde los niños eran abandonados y muy pocos tenían la suerte de conseguir una familia que los acobije.

Entre esos niños que correteaban por el centro de la ciudad se destacaba uno de mayor estatura que los demás y con una sonrisa imborrable.

-Alde espéranos - gritaba uno de los más pequeños del grupo.

-Pero si no nos apresuramos no podremos ver el atardecer en la playa - gritaba emocionado el aludido.

El niño, de tan solo cuatro años, lideraba el grupo. Tal vez por su gran ánimo, por su instinto de hermandad o por la increíble fuerza que poseía el "pequeño", pero sin importar, todos lo seguían.

Les gustaba ver el atardecer en la playa. Les hacía sentir paz y tranquilidad, además de que era un momento en el que aprovechaban para poder descansar después de un día de pedir limosnas a los que pasaban frente a ellos. No era mucho, pero servía para pasar el día.

Ellos sentían seguridad, excepto a la hora de regreso a casa. Sabían que estaban expuestos a ladrones que se aprovechaban de que eran niños. Las favelas no eran un lugar seguro, nunca lo fueron, pero era su hogar y debían aceptarlo.

La noche acechó a la ciudad brasilera, la Luna y la estrellas comenzaron a reinar. En el momento en que se encontraron con las paupérrimas casas, Aldebarán bajó la velocidad. No se iba a permitir dejar a uno de sus amigos atrás y correr el riesgo de no volver a verlo por alguna desgracia que llegase a suceder. Sentía tranquilidad al ver a sus amigos felices a pesar.

De repente sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos bruscamente. No podía creer el sonido que escuchaba. "No ahora" pensaba desesperado. Si el sonido de los disparos, autos marchando a alta velocidad y las sirenas de la policía lo perturbaban desde su hogar, allí lo harían entrar en pánico.

-¡No se separen! - gritó a todo pulmón - ¡Vengan hacia aquí!

No sabía que hacer, no sabía dónde ir, solo tenía noción de una cosa: no podía fallar. Sentía el ruido de las armas cada vez mas cerca y algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a llorar asustados, incluso él. No había ningún adulto cerca, nadie abría las puertas ante el pedido de auxilio. Estaban solos.

De repente sucedió lo que más temía: una bala perdida golpeó la espalda de una de las pequeñas. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como la sangre comenzaba a salir del pequeño cuerpo.

-¡IARAAAA! - su grito hizo que los niños voltearan ante la triste escena. Ella había fallecido prácticamente en el acto.

Los automóviles comenzaron a divisarse a tres calles de donde se encontraban. Del pánico comenzaron a correr, menos Aldebarán, que se encontraba arrodillado al lado de a quien quería como una hermana, al lado de su cuerpo sin vida. En eso notó que uno de los infantes cruzaba la calle sin mirar en ambas direcciones. El transporte de los delincuentes estaba a tan solo unos pocos metros de él. Sería su fin.

En una rápida reacción, un aura dorada, imperceptible para cualquiera, rodeó a Aldebarán. Con una velocidad más que envidiable, corrió frente al niño que, por el miedo, quedó prácticamente paralizado. Se paró colocando las manos estiradas frente suyo y un impacto se escuchó, seguido por una gran cortina de humo.

Los llantos de los niños que vieron el hecho no se hizo esperar. La patrulla frenó como pudo y los policías bajaron con las armas en mano mientras alejaban a los huérfanos. Los curiosos comenzaron a salir de sus casas. En el lugar comenzaron a aparece más oficiales.

-¡ALDEBARÁN! - el desgarrador grito del niño que se encontraba en la calle aún se hizo escuchar, pero la atención se dirigió hacia el transporte siniestrado. Lo que los testigos vieron era algo increíble.

El niño aún permanecía parado y con sus extremidades al frente, bien firme, mientras que el auto se encontraba por demás destruido, con sus ocupantes inconscientes o muertos. Muchos sospechaban que se trataban de lo segundo debido a la gravedad del impacto.

Pero, ¿qué fue lo que impactó? El infante se encontraba a unos centímetros de la increíble escena. Parecía como si una pared invisible lo hubiera protegido. Un milagro, pensaron muchos.

-Están muertos, los tres - informó uno de los uniformados que les revisaba el inexistente pulso a los criminales.

-La niña también - comentó lamentándose otro arrodillado al lado de la pequeña fallecida - Malditos, se fueron ero se llevaron a una inocente con ellos.

-¿Por qué? - el sollozo del niño provocando que los adultos lo miraran -¿POR QUÉ?

El grito desesperado hizo que muchos sintieran como si se le partiera el corazón. Pero ellos no lograron ver que el menor desprendía una aura dorada de su cuerpo. A los segundos caía desmayado.

-.-.-.-.-

-IARAAA - el grito interrumpió el silencio de la habitación, de su habitación. ¿Era un sueño? 'Cómo llegó allí? El niño desconocía las respuestas de esas preguntas y de otras más que cruzaron su mente.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a levantarse de su cama, un hombre apareció. Era alto de más de dos metros de altura, con cabello castaño oscuro y piel bronceada. Su gran contextura física era cubierta por una túnica marrón. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Veo que despertaste - habló - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Qui-quién eres? - preguntó duditativo

-Es verdad, no me presenté. Disculpa mi error - sonrió - Me llamo Ayrton, vivo en Grecia pero nací en Portugal. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Aldebarán - respondió

-Aldebarán - repitió - Como la estrella que brilla con mayor intensidad en la constelación de Tauro - al ver la duda en el rostro del menor, siguió - Un gusto Aldebarán - le tendió la mano, donde el pequeño pudo notar una pieza de metal dorada

-Un gusto Ayrton - le tomó la mano y, para sorpresa del mayor, su armadura que traía oculta comenzó a brillar con intensidad viéndose obligado a retirar su túnica.

-¿Eso es...?

-Una armadura - lo interrumpe - La armadura dorada de Tauro

-¿Armadura dorada de Tauro? - repitió a modo de pregunta

-Así es - contestó - y si quieres algún día será tuya - Solo debes acompañarme

-¿Acompañarte? ¿Y mis amigos? - en ese momento recordó el sueño que tuvo de su amiga - ¿Iara? ¿Dónde está ella?

La mirada del caballero demostró pena y antes de que pudiera contestar, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-¿No era un sueño?

-Temo decirte que no lo fue - las lágrimas comenzaron a tomar mayor fuerza en el menor y de un momento al otro comenzó a liberar esa misteriosa aura dorada - Cosmos - observó sorprendido - Tú puedes ayudarme a que estas cosas no vuelvan a suceder.

Aldebarán comenzó a tranquilizarse al escuchar esas palabras, pero seguía llorando.

-¿Co-cómo?

-Ya te lo dije, acompañándome - volvió a sonreír - Te comenté que vivo en Grecia. Allí sirvo a la diosa Athena representando a la constelación de Tauro, constelación que me acabas de demostrar te protege. Junto a mis compañeros, luchamos contra el mal y protegemos al mundo.

Luego de una larga conversación, entró a la habitación la encargada del orfanato con una maleta y una sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza.

-Señora Jomara, ¿qué hace con eso?

-Estas, Aldebarán, son tus cosas. Las empaqué todas para tu ida a Grecia. - se seca una lágrima que contuvo desde la llegada del dorado.

-¿Me iré? - la mujer asintió

-No te preocupes - volvió a hablar el Tauro mayor - Cuando finalices el entrenamiento del que te conté podrás venir las veces que quieras.

Pasaron las horas y el niño comenzó la despedida de sus amigos. Todos lo saludaban diciéndole lo mucho que lo iban a extrañar mientras el contestaba de la misma manera agregando un "Cuídense mucho". Viajaron en avión y, aunque trató de no hacerlo, Aldebarán durmió en casi todo el viaje.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya no tenía la necesidad de cubrir su armadura, por lo que Ayrton sacó su túnica para mostrar la vestimenta dorada.

El menor se sorprendió ante lo que vio: grandes grupos de personas entrenando, guerreros con armaduras, mujeres con máscaras y una pequeña cantidad de niños charlando y riendo. A ese lugar se dirigieron los dos.

-Señor Ayrton - gritaron los menores para sorpresa del brasilero

-¿Quién es él? - preguntó uno de los pequeños con cabellos y ojos celestes, en un idioma que el futuro Tauro no entendía.

-Niño, él es Aldebarán será mi aprendiz - agregó en griego para luego volver al portugués - Aldebarán ellos son Shura, Ángelo, Afrodita, Mu, Shaka y Aioria. Quiero que los conozcas porque algún día ellos te acompañarán en la orden dorada.

Los futuros dorados cruzaron algunas palabras en griego con el portugués y luego se fueron despidiéndose de Aldebarán con las manos.

Su vida cambiaría, ya no sería la misma y él lo sabía. A pesar de tener cuatro años descubrió que tenía n futuro distinto, que estaba destinado a ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaban. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a saludar a quienes serían desde ese día sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Disculpen la demora e.e Se que tendría que haber actualizado el jueves, pero me retrasé u.u Volviendo a lo nuestro... Nuevo capítulo, el primero de la historia. Creo que se dieron cuenta del por qué la **clasificación T**, igual esta será uno de los caps mas suaves porque habrán peores pasados. Haré sufrir a los dorados en su infancia...

Pregunta: **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **Favor de responder en con su review, después de todos son ustedes mediante sus comentarios o críticas constructivas los que me dicen si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Les responderé la semana que viene. Ahora contesto los del prólogo.

** : **El prólogo fue muy tierno, lamentablemente será el único cap así u.u Espero te guste el capi nuevo y gracias por tu review n.n

Recuerden que esta historia va muy de la mano de **"Futuro Dorado" **y tendrán que leer la otra historia para entender algunos aspectos de esta. Lo mismo al revés. Aparte les agradecería que sigan mis otras fanfics n.n

Muchas gracias por seguirme y nos leemos luego n.n


	3. Crimen y Castigo

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**NOTA: Es muy recomendable leer mi otra fanfic "Futuro Dorado" para entender ciertos detalles de esta historia. También esta MUY relacionado con "El Inicio de la Oscuridad" y "Molestia de Sangre" **

**Inicios **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 2: "Crimen y Castigo: La Historia de Saga y Kanon" **

Cuando se los cruzaban, los miraban con pesar y lástima. Según los rumores que se corrieron en el vecindario, ellos fueron testigos de cómo su madre se arrojó al vacío, desde el balcón que había en el segundo piso de la casa en la que ellos vivían, dando resultado a una muerte casi inmediata en el patio trasero. Todos hablaban, todos decían, pero nadie sabía la verdad, solo esos pares de inocentes ojos esmeralda.

No era una familia adinerada, pero tenían sus cosas con las que podían vivir tranquilos. Pero esa tranquilidad era utópica en la familia: un hombre de familia alcohólico y golpeador, una ama de casa víctima de la violencia y dos gemelos testigos de los crueles castigos que su padre le otorgaba a su madre. A pesar de cerrar sus ojos, de encerrarse en su habitación, de hacer lo necesario para no ver esas cosas, ellos escuchaban todo: los gritos, los golpes y la denigraciones verbales.

Un día la pelea llegó al nivel que no esperaban. Mientras sus padres discutían, los gemelos se escabulleron para tratar de detener al mayor de la casa. Pero lo que vieron no iban a poder borrar jamás de su memoria: él levantándola hasta el borde de la pequeña pared que impedía el paso al vacío que ofrecía el balcón mientras ella parecía dormida, seguido por un empujón que hizo que su cuerpo estrellara contra el piso de cemento que había.

Cuando él volteó ya que su trabajo estaba terminado, vio a los testigos de todo. Ellos tenían sus ojos repletos de lágrimas y se mantenían abrazados. Ninguno lo notó, pero ellos emanaban un pequeño brillo dorado que desapareció al escuchar:

-Ustedes hablan sobre esto y los mato, ¿entendieron?

El par no tuvo otra opción más que asentir. Sentían impotencia, miedo...odio, mucho odio.

Ya había pasado un mes de ese hecho y los gemelos sufrían en lugar de la difunta. Quien decía ser su padre los golpeaba, maltrataba. Habían días que pasaban hambres "porque se portaban mal". En el jardín para niños al que ellos asistían se tranquilizaban un poco. Era el único lugar tranquilo y donde nadie los juzgaría.

Eran ellos dos, solo ellos dos. Nadie más. Nadie a quien pedir ayuda porque no les creían, nadie que les pregunten cómo se hacían esos golpes. Solo ellos conocían su situación, solo ellos. Solos, estaban solos. Eran dos contra un cruel destino que les tocó vivir.

-¿Quieren venir a mi casa por mi cumpleaños? - interrumpió el pensamiento de los pequeños una compañerita - Mañana es mi cumpleaños

-Pediremos permiso - habló primero Saga - Así que no te preocupes - sonrió.

La niña se despidió con alegría y ellos siguieron su camino a casa.

-Saga - habló el menor - ¿Crees que papá nos dejará?

-No lo sé Kanon, pero preguntaré - le sonrió - no te preocupes, sólo déjamelo a mí.

-¿Solo a ti? - se exaltó - Saga déjame acompañarte y hablar también. Por favor.

-No Kanon - frunció un poco el seño - No me perdonaría si te golpea solo por cubrirme

-Paro tampoco puedes recibir todo el castigo - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-No me importa - le acarició la parte superior de la cabeza, sacudiéndole los cabellos azulados - No me importa mientras tú estés bien. Después de todo yo soy el mayor y yo soy quien debe protegerte.

Los gemelos siguieron su camino en silencio, no tenían que caminar mucho, solo algunas calles separaban su lugar de tortura de su lugar feliz.

-Kanon deja de llorar por favor - rogó el gemelo mayor - Si papá te ve así se dará cuenta.

Como pudo se limpió las lágrimas y ambos menores se metieron a su casa, siendo recibidos por su padre. Kanon, por reflejo, se ocultó detrás de su hermano y Saga bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos? - preguntó con reproche

-Es que... - murmuró Kanon siendo interrumpido por su hermano

-Es que nos invitaron a un cumpleaños - habló fuerte. El gemelo menor creía que cuando Saga se lo proponía podía ser autoritario - Y queríamos preguntarte si podíamos ir.

El hombre los miró con desprecio, sus ojos azabache lo demostraban. Desde su punto de vista, se parecía demasiado a su fallecida esposa: sus rasgos faciales, sus gestos, sus ojos. Esos ojos que tanto odió. Pero a quien más odiaba era al mayor de sus hijos, según él tenía también una actitud muy parecida a ella, siéndole capaz de enfrentarlo solo por salvar a su hermano, tal y como lo hacía ella. Lo único que sacaron de él era ese tono azulado en el cabello.

Enfocó su negra mirada en el menor, que aún se mantenía escondido detrás de su gemelo, temblando.

-Kanon, ven aquí - ordenó

-¿Q-qué quieres? - preguntó aguantando las lágrimas del miedo

-Te ordené a que vengas aquí - señaló a su costado. El niño fue con la cabeza gacha y su padre se arrodilló a su altura para luego inspeccionar su rostro - Estuviste llorando.

-N-no papá - comenzó a halar temblando - No lloré.

-Pues tu rostro y tus ojos dicen lo contrario - miró a su hijo mayor - ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Lo hiciste llorar! ¿No era que siempre protegerías a tu hermanito?

Las palabras de su padre lo hicieron enojar, mucho. Al ver cómo fruncía el seño, el hombre esbozó una suave sonrisa. Su hijo, el fruto del "amor" entre su esposa y él había pescado la carnada. Por fin se lo podría sacar de encima.

-¿Qué dices? - se exasperó el gemelo mayor - ¿Cómo le haría algo a mi hermano? - se fue acercando peligrosamente - ¡Tú nos hiciste daño todo este tiempo!

Una fuerte bofetada arrojó al niño al suelo. El hombre corrió a Kanon con su brazo, alzó al golpeado de los pelos y habló:

-¿Lo es Kanon? Por culpa de tu hermanito no irán a la fiesta - tironeó más de los cabellos que tenía en sus manos y lo observó - Es más, tú nunca irás a ninguna parte, porque aquí y ahora terminará todo.

Comenzó a darle una brutal paliza a su hijo. Al mismo tiempo, Kanon lloraba mientras varios "Saga" salían de su boca. La mirada del nombrado se dirigió a su par y murmuró un poco audible "Huye" mientras lloraba. No tenía fuerzas para moverse y nada pararía a su padre.

Para Kanon, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Del miedo pasó al odio. Saga lo seguía mirando y notó que alrededor de su hermano brotaba un aura dorada. En un parpadeo, Kanon estaba allí, al lado de ellos y empujó al mayor con un tacle digno de uno de los mejores rugbiers.

-DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANO - gritó mientras se acercaba a su hermano

-Corre Kanon, vete antes de que...- us ojos esmeraldas vieron como un puño se acercaba al cráneo de su mitad.

-¿Cómo...te atreves...a golpearme? - se pausaba para respirar e impulsar más golpes al menor de la casa. Ese día pensaba que sólo se sacaría a uno de sus hijos de encima, pero aprovecharía para matarlos a lo dos, luego escaparía.

Saga miraba todo desde donde estaba tirado. Su hermano tratando de esquivar inútilmente los golpes, su padre violentándolo, gritos y llantos desgarradores. Y él ahí, tirado sin poder hacer algo.

-Pobre, mira como esta sufriendo - una voz dentro suyo comenzó a hablarle - ¿Quiere que esto iga así?

-No, no quiero que mi hermano siga sufriendo - murmuró

-Entonces permíteme ayudarte. No me gustaría que mueran - ofreció.

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

-Deja de dudar y dime si quieres - apresuró la voz - Si sigues dando vueltas al asunto Kanon morirá. ¿Aceptas?

El niño miró como su hermano yacía casi inconsciente - Si, ayúdame.

Una risa se escuchó bajo dentro de su cabeza, pero no le prestó atención. Desde allí sintió perder el conocimiento, dando lugar a otro Saga. El mayor tuvo la necesidad de voltearse al ver que Kanon miraba sorprendido a su gemelo ya que pudo notar el aura dorada que en algún momento lo supo rodear sin que se dé cuenta. Los ojos del hombre no daban crédito a lo que veían: el niño parado con un poco de dificultad, sus cabellos azules fueron reemplazados por uno de tonalidad gris. Pero lo peor fue cuando levantó la vista, los esmeralda de sus ojos fueron suplantados por un par rojo sangre. Parecía poseído.

-Déjalo en paz - dijo con una voz diferente - Deja en paz a mi hermanito.

Con una velocidad superior a la que utilizó Kanon al momento de taclear a su padre, Saga lanzó su pequeño puño contra el mayor. Parecía imperceptible, sumado a que en menos de un parpadeo apareció frente al menor, a menos de un metro. En ese momento, el color de sus cabellos y ojos regresó a la normalidad y el brillo desapareció por completo, cayendo de rodillas al lado de su hermano.

-Saga - murmuró el gemelo menor - ¿Qué le hiciste a papá?

Al escuchar la pregunta, se volteó para ver la escena: un charco de sangre y el hombre tirado. Como acto reflejo, Saga tomó a su hermano en sus brazos y lo acurrucó mientras le murmuraba "Todo estará bien hermanito, todo estará bien".

-.-.-.-.-

Con una enorme caja en su espalda y sus ropas de civil, el hombre corría en medio de la calle. Esquivaba con gran agilidad a las personas que se le atravesaban y su velocidad era alta. Era un hombre alto, cabello castaño claro que le llegaba por debajo del hombro y ojos chocolate, con una suave barba decorando su rostro y de nacionalidad inglesa.

-Eso que sentí era cosmos - murmuraba para sí - Y no uno, sino dos.

Siguió su veloz marcha hasta una casa de dos pisos. Sintió restos de cosmos allí. Sin dudas ése era el lugar. Golpeó varias veces la puerta, pero no recibió respuestas. Estaba nervioso, algo sucedió allí, algo grave. No le quedaba otra más que entrar a la fuerza y eso hizo. Con un golpe, abrió el obstáculo y se metió al lugar.

La imagen era horrenda: un hombre muerto sobre un enorme charco de sangre y, en un rincón, un par de gemelos gravemente heridos. Ambos se encontraban juntos, uno tenía al otro en sus brazos y tenían sus ojos cerrados ya que se habían quedado dormidos. Decidió llamarlos y uno de ellos, el que estaba sentado, despertó.

-¿Quién es usted? - preguntó

-Soy Alexander de Géminis, soy un caballero de Athena - los miró con preocupación - ¿Qué les sucedió?

-Mi papá - comenzó a llorar - Mi papá nos hizo esto y yo... - su llanto le impidió seguir

-¿Tienen familia cerca? - el niño negó con su cabeza - ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Saga y él es Kanon - miró a su hermano - Haga algo por favor, no está respirando bien.

El caballero acarició la cabeza del pequeño que estaba inconsciente y notó que el gemelo que le habló tenía razón, parecía estar durmiendo.

-¿Te puedes mover? - preguntó

-Un poco

-Te llevaré a tu habitación y comenzarás a empacar tus cosas y las de tu hermano

-¿Por qué? - dudó - ¿Dónde iremos?

-Vendrán conmigo al Santuario. Sanarán allí y luego entrenarán o se irán, como ustedes quieran. Yo me iré por unos minutos para buscar a un amigo que nos ayude, mas que nada con Kanon.

El niño hizo caso al dorado y fue acompañado por el hasta su habitación. Observó como la armadura vestía su cuerpo al abrirse la caja y como se abría una entrada con, lo que para él eran, estrellas y como desaparecía al entrar allí. Estaba preocupado por su hermano, ya que Alexander le dijo que era mejor dejarlo ahí hasta que él regrese por ayuda. Así que siguió empacando.

No pasó mucho y el portal reapareció en la habitación, saliendo de él el Géminis con otro hombre que también traía armadura dorada. Su cabello era de un tono rubio ceniza largo hasta mitad de espalda, con un par de ojos verde, que a su vez eran fríos y penetrantes. Tenía un poco mas de 1.80 de altura, tenía facciones serias y era de nacionalidad belga.

-Él es Novak de Acuario - lo presentó - Novak, él es Saga.

-Así que éste es el niño - lo observó desinteresadamente - ¿Y el otro?

-Está abajo, ven - tomó al niño en sus brazos para que no haga esfuerzos y bajaron las escaleras apresurados.

-¿Quién hizo esto? - preguntó el Acuario al encontrarse con la imagen digna de una historia policial

-Creo - habló el pequeño mientras bajaba de los brazos del Géminis - creo que fui yo

Ambos dorados se miraron entre ellos. No le parecía muy convincente el "creo", pero debían confiar en él. Después de todo, al ser un hecho traumático, tal vez lo reprimió.

El rubio se arrodilló al lado del niño inconsciente y posó su mano en su pecho. Tras unas palabras diciendo que era mejor que se adelantes empacando sus cosas, el inglés y el pequeño griego regresaron al cuarto para terminar.

Cuando finalizaron, vieron como Kanon se encontraba despierto escuchando lo que le decía el acuariano.

-Usé mi cosmos para curarlo un poco - le explicó el belga - Se podrá mover, pero con dificultad. En el Santuario terminaremos.

-Solo... - escucharon los sollozos del más pequeño - solo le preguntamos si podíamos ir a un cumpleaños - comenzó a llorar al igual que su gemelo mayor - ¿Por qué mató a mamá? ¿POR QUÉ NOS HIZO ESTO A NOSOTROS?

Alexander tuvo que contener las lágrimas y la furia que le provocaban los gritos desgarradores y el llanto de los gemelos, mientras que Novak solo continuó con lo suyo con total indiferencia. Se tenían que ir y rápido antes que algún curioso aparezca.

El castaño volvió a abrir la dimensión, que ahora Saga sabía que era mientras que Kanon miraba sorprendido. Novak le explicó algunas cosas, pero no eso. Ambos mayores tranquilizaron a los niños y les decían que debían pasar antes. Ellos no llevaban nada consigo, mientras que los adultos cargaban las maletas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecieron en un lugar donde todos luchaban y entrenaban. El Patriarca los esperaba. Por respeto, ambos dorados se apoyaron en una de sus rodillas.

-Aioros me dijo que te encontró mitras él iba hacia Sagitario - miró a los niños - ¿Son ellos?

-Si Patriarca - contestó y se levantó Alexander - Tiene que ayudarlos porque...

-Alex - llamó Novak - Los niños - y señaló a los gemelos que, con dificultad caminaban hacia la entrada de Aries.

Los tres decidieron seguirlos. Una gran sorpresa fue para ellos ver como los gemelos halaban y reían con quien sería el futuro caballero de Sagitario.

-Entonces tú eres Saga - señaló a uno de los gemelos - Y tu eres Kanon - señaló al otro, recibiendo un "si" como respuesta - Tenemos que ser amigos, los tres.

-Pero nosotros somos hermanos - haló el gemelo menor

-¿También podemos ser amigos? - preguntó el gemelo mayor

-Claro - sonrió ampliamente

Alexander y Shion sonrieron, vieron que en esos niños renacían las esperanzas. Lamentaron tener que interrumpir la entretenida charla entre los nuevos amigos, pero los recién llegados tenían que ser curados y descansar.

Ambos se miraron mientras caminaban, ya que se negaron a ser transportados por los mayores. Se pusieron una mano en el pecho y se dijeron en voz baja "Juntos siempre, hermano"

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Nuevo capítulo con los gemelos como protas. Es demasiado largo! Pero me gustó como quedó. Igual, quienes me dicen que lo hice bien son ustedes con sus reviews que tanto necesito n.n Recuerden que con su opinion se si estoy haciéndolo bien o si tengo que mejorar. Los responderé en el próximo cap n.n Los responderé en privado por el momento n.n

La próxima actualización es una de las que más esperaba y es la de Máscara de Muerte. Tendrá una historia shockeante, así que espérenla! Recuerden leer **"Futuro Dorado"** y mis demás historias n.n Muchas gacias por seguir mis fanfics y nos leemos luego n.n


	4. Traumas

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**NOTA: Es muy recomendable leer mi otra fanfic "Futuro Dorado" para entender ciertos detalles de esta historia. **

**Este capítulo es más fuerte que los anteriores (y me atrevo a decir que va a ser el más fuerte de la fanfic), por lo que SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN. Si tienen alguna queja respecto al capítulo, favor de no insultar y comentar las molestias en las reviews, las responderé a todas. **

**Inicios **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 3: "Traumas: La historia de Máscara de Muerte" **

En Italia, el calor de la primavera invadía por sobre todas las cosas. Un ambiente lo suficientemente bello como para desperdiciar el día ignorando los paisajes que el país sabía dar.

-Ángelo no corras - la voz de una mujer se escuchó en la calle

-Déjalo, ya llegamos - le contestó su marido, seguido por un abrazo mientras observaban al niño de cabellos y ojos azules intenso que corría en dirección a su hogar.

Era una familia humilde, pero feliz. Decían tener lo suficiente y que eso les permitían vivir tranquilos. Y era verdad. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, se escuchó la voz del pequeño:

-Apresúrense que quiero comer - reía al terminar esa frase el pequeño.

Ya ingresando, se adentraron a la cocina. Habían pasado todo el día en el parque y no comieron nada, necesitaban algo sólido.

-María, ¿cocinas tú o lo hago yo? - habló el padre de familia.

-Déjame que lo hago yo cielo, tú descansa - acto seguido, se acercó a ella para besarla y se dirigió al pequeño sofá que tenían en la casa.

-¿No seguirás jugando? - preguntó ella a su hijo

-No, te quiero ayudar - contestó con una enorme sonrisa

-No es necesario Ángelo, ve y toma un baño que prepararé carne al horno para cenar ¿de acuerdo?

Ángela asintió. Hacía todo lo que sus padres le decían. Estudiar, ayudar en la casa cuando lo necesitaban, alistarse, todo. No había orden que no cumpliera y ese era el orgullo de los mayores.

Su baño, como siempre, duró más tiempo del necesario. Solía jugar más tiempo en el agua de lo que lavaba su cuerpo. Sin fijarse, salió directo a su habitación para secarse y vestirse. Pero había algo extraño y logró notarlo a pesar de sus seis años.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa y no había aroma alguno de la comida que su madre dijo que iba a preparar. Ya tendría que estar todo casi listo, pero no. Y recordó que en ningún momento su madre lo llamó diciendo que apresure su baño.

Todo esto hizo que saliera sigilosamente de su cuarto y fue camino a dirección del comedor de la casa, encontrándose con algo que lo asustó. Divisó a sus padres inconscientes y amordazados, atados a unas sillas. Cuando estaba por regresar a su cuarto para poder escapar y pedir ayuda, un golpe hizo que se desmayara.

No sabía cuanto había pasado desde que fue detenido por alguien, pero en cuanto abrió sus ojos vio que sus padres seguían atados, pero despiertos. Él no estaba en una situación distinta. Una mordaza le impedía gritar y pedir ayuda. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarles del miedo, al igual que a su madre.

Pero el terror fue mayor cuando apareció de la cocina un hombre extraño. Tenía un cuchillo en la mano derecha y una sonrisa totalmente perversa, siniestra...sádica. Antonio, el padre, comenzó a forcejear inútilmente para poder liberarse y atrapar a quien atacó a su familia, pero no podía.

-No podrás hacer nada, estás bien atado - habló el intruso - Ante todo los modales, me presento - se acercó peligrosamente a la mujer, haciéndola temblar - Me llamo Marco y yo - sonrió - Los asesinaré.

La desesperación corrió por el cuerpo de la familia para deleite del criminal. No tenían escapatoria y lamentablemente lo sabían. Pero, para los padres, el mundo se les estaba cayendo cuando vieron que se acercaba al pequeño y le colocó el cuchillo en el cuello.

-Te sacaré esto - señalo con el arma la tela que tapaba su boca - Si gritas, te juró que mataré a tus padres - rápidamente le cortó la tela, pero el filo le provocó un pequeño corte en una de sus mejillas - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-A-Ángelo - titubeó. Tenía miedo y le dolía la cara.

-Muy bien A-Ángelo - lo imitó con sarcasmo - Tienes que ver todo lo que haré. Si cierras los ojos o desvías la mirada, te quedarás solo y si te adoptan también asesinaré a esa familia. ¿Entiendes?

Para el niño, escuchar eso fue una de las peores cosas que le dijeron jamás. Asintió a modo de respuesta, recibiendo una sonrisa que parecía salida de una película de terror. Marco se acercó al mayor de la casa y comenzó a pasear el cuchillo que tenía en su mano por el cuerpo de éste.

-Recuerda, tienes que ver todo - Terminó de decir esto y atravesó por el abdomen al hombre. Tanto Ángelo como su madre comenzaron a desesperarse a gran nivel y a llorar, no podía pasar eso.

-NO PAPÁ - lloraba -¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?

-Cállate si no quieres que tu madre muera también - y sacó el arma blanca para volver a incrustarlo en el cuerpo una y otra y otra vez, hasta que vieron que el cuerpo ya no se movía.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos lo que parecía un bisturí y lo acercó al rostro del difunto. -Me quedaré con esto y lo agregaré a mi colección. Y recuerda, tienes que mirar todo o ella también morirá.

Lo que siguió horrorizó a los dos testigos. Comenzó a cortarle la piel para desprendérsela de los músculos. -Mira mi nueva máscara - se la colocó en el rostro como tal y se acercó a la mujer.

-BASTA POR FAVOR - gritó apenas vio eso. El asesino se dirigió hacia él y lo golpeó en el rostro, provocándole más lagrimas en el rostro.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras callado. Ahora tu madre pagará las consecuencias - volteó hacia donde estaba ella - Si no miras la mataré.

La desató violentamente causándole heridas y la golpeó hasta dejarla prácticamente inmóvil en el piso de su casa. Luego, con ayuda de su arma, rompió las ropas que cubrían el cuerpo de la madre, terminando desnuda.

-No veas Ángelo - lloraba mientras le hacía el pedido a su hijo - No veas por favor

-Le haces caso y morirá - amenazó disfrutando las lágrimas y el sufrimiento de ambos.

Como si ver cómo su padre era asesinado y mutilado no era suficiente, el asesino violaba a su madre mientras le tapaba la boca con su mano para cubrir los gritos que daba ella por la violencia, el miedo y la tristeza. Sangraba por su zona íntima y tanto ella como si hijo lo notaron

-Mamá... - murmuraba el infante mientras lloraba.

El hombre no se detenía, es más, se volvía mas violento. El miedo de Ángelo se fue fusionando con la frustración de no poder hacer nada y el odio que sentía por quien le arrebató a su padre y ahora lastimaba a su madre. Sin que se diera cuenta, dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su padre fallecido.

-Papá... - lloró con más fuerza hasta que notó que una luz azul salía de su cuerpo y luego se dirigía hacia él para rodearlo.

-NOOOOO - el grito de la mujer interrumpió su visión y miró nuevamente hacia su madre

-Te dije que tenías que mirar - Marco comenzó a realizarle cortes por el cuerpo desnudo de María.

Una vez que acabó, salió de ella, acomodó su ropa y volvió para arrodillarse encima de ella, acomodando sus piernas en los costados de la cadera de la mujer. Sin mediar palabra, la apuñaló en el pecho, haciéndola desangrarse, pero no se detuvo. Al igual que como sucedió con Antonio, una puñal tras otro la atravesaban en el tórax y abdomen.

Ángelo no paraba de llorar y gritar. ¿Por qué nadie se acercaba al escuchar los gritos? ¿Por qué nadie los ayudaba? Estaba asustado, horrorizado, triste, enojado. Notó como poco a poco una luz, similar a la que salió de su padre, se desprendía del cuerpo de la ahora difunta y luego lo rodeaba.

-MAMÁ, PAPÁ - volvió a gritar, sin notar que él despedía una luz dorada.

Otra vez lo mismo. Con el bisturí le sacó la piel de la cara de la inocente, para arrojarla donde estaba la del hombre. Planeaba sumarla también a su "colección"

-Ahora te toca a ti - se acercó peligrosamente, con el cuchillo en su mano ensangrentada.

La respiración del menor se agitó y comenzó a forcejear sus brazos para tratar de liberarse. Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, la cuerda que sujetaba su mano derecha se desintegró. Seguía sin notarlo, pero esa aura dorada lo seguía cubriendo y ahora era más grande.

El hombre que le arrebató violentamente a sus padres estaba a menos de dos pasos y cuando vio que le arrojaba el cuchillo con la intención de acabar también con su corta vida, gritó.

-NOOOOOOOOOO

No sabía, pero lo había atacado. Esas luces que lo protegían, se dirigieron hacia su mano y, al instante, siguieron el camino que la mano del niño indicaba. Esas luces atravesaron el cuerpo del criminal, no solo deteniéndolo, sino que también, sacaron del interior una luz más.

El asesino cayó a unos centímetros de Ángelo y éste, por el cansancio que le provocó el uso de la energía, se desmayó.

-.-.-.-.-

-Maldición, debo apresurarme

El hombre corría a toda velocidad. Las calles no estaban muy transitadas debido a que ya era de noche, por lo que su paso era más rápido. Su cabello era rojo y sus ojos tenían una hermosa tonalidad esmeralda. Las facciones de su cara eran masculinas, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre atractivo. De nacionalidad italiana, normalmente una sonrisa decoraría su rostro, pero no era un día normal. Llevaba en su espalda la caja de Pandora descubierta.

-Sabía que por algo debía regresar aquí.

Había sentido un cosmos muy poderoso y para nada común, ya que era similar al suyo, elevarse de manera brusca . Ahora perecía descender de la misma manera. El responsable de ello o estaba muriendo o estaba inconsciente. Y más que nada de deseaba que fuera lo segundo.

-Estoy lo suficientemente rodeado de muerte como par querer una más.

Corrió hasta llegar a la casa donde seguía débil, pero presente el cosmos que sintió. Al llamar, la puerta se abrió sola ya que estaba forzada. Sintió que había algo extraño y decidió colocarse la armadura.

Entró no tardó mucho en encontrar la horrorosa escena. Se sorprendió al ver cómo dos almas rodeaban a un pequeño peliazul que estaba atado en una silla y otra que parecía querer huir pero el cosmos que emanaba el menor se lo impedía. Esto, sin dudas, sorprendió mucho al caballero dorado que no salía de su asombro.

-¿Él lo asesinó? - preguntó al aire al tocar el helado cadáver del asesino - Maldito, le arruinaste la vida a este inocente - el desprecio y asco borró su personalidad amable hasta que sintió un pequeño gemido.

-¿Quién eres? - cuestionó asustado el niño.

-Mi nombre es Benedicto de Cáncer - comenzó a soltarlo - No te preocupes, no te haré daño. Estoy aquí para ayudarte

-Llegaste tarde - el dorado sintió la frialdad en esas dos palabras - Mis padres están muertos. Los mató en frente mío y no pude hacer nada.

-Hiciste algo - señaló al criminal - Lo detuviste antes de que arruinara más familias

-¿No lo entiendes? Arruinó - comenzó a respirar fuerte y el brillo dorado volvió a rodearlo por la misma ira que lo motivaba - ¡Ese maldito arruinó a la mía! ME HIZO VER COMO MATABA A MIS PADRES.

Tenía que calmarlo, elevar de esa manera su cosmos podía ser peligroso para sí mismo y no podría salvarlo. Ese cosmos dorado indicaba su destino. Entonces decidió imitarlo, con la diferencia que él no emanaba ira y odio, sino paz y tranquilidad que alcanzaba al menor. Antes de hablar, lo llevó a otro cuarto para que no siga viendo esa imagen.

-Si esto sucedió es porque estás destinado a algo grande - posó una de sus manos en el hombro del niño que, al sentir paz, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente - Estás destinado a evitar estas cosas - le sonrió - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Ángelo - contestó secando sus lágrimas

-Entonces Ángelo, ¿tienes familia cerca? - negó

-¿Por qué traes una armadura? ¿Y que clase de apellido es ese? Nunca escuché uno como "de Cáncer", aunque es igual a mi signo.

-¿Signo?

-Si, nací el 25 de junio y soy de Cáncer.

Lo había entendido todo. Ahí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta de por qué tenía que regresar a su ciudad natal. Debía encontrar a su sucesor y lo tenía en frente de sus ojos. Al ver que Ángelo lo miraba dubitativo por no recibir respuesta, decidió contestar.

-"de Cáncer", como tú dices, no es un apellido sino mi cargo. Soy un caballero dorado de la orden de Athena y mi deber es proteger al planeta, por eso traigo esta armadura.

-¿Athena? Mi mami... - al nombrarla sintió un nudo en el estómago que supo superar - Me contaron que es una de las diosas griegas. La diosa de... Yo lo sé, pero no recuerdo, la diosa de...

-De la Guerra y la Sabiduría - sonrió

-¡Si! De la Guerra y la Sabiduría. Pero pensé que sólo eran historias, pensé que no existía.

-Si quieres algún día puedes conocerla - no necesitaba palabras para entender lo que le comunicaba el niño con la mirada, tenía dudas - Primero debemos darle un entierro a tus padres, juntamos tus cosas y partir a Grecia. Si quieres algún día esta armadura - apunto a su pecho - será tuya y de nadie más.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo sabes que será mía?

-Dame tu mano - le tendió la suya para sentir a los segundos una de su sucesor. Como respuesta, la armadura dio un brillo que los dejó a los dos impresionados, pero el mayor supo disimularlo.

-La armadura brilló.

-Porque te eligió como su futuro dueño. ¿Vienes?

-Si

Hicieron las cosas en el orden que Benedicto lo había dicho. Hicieron llamado a la policía para reportar el caso, enterraron a los inocentes fallecidos, limpiaron y prepararon las pertenencias del menor. Antes de irse, Ángelo miró en dirección al comedor y agregó.

-Cuando les sacó el rostro, dijo que los iba a agregar a su colección. Benedicto ¿qué clase de loco colecciona rostros?

-La clase de locos a la que tú no debes pertenecer.

Tomó los bolsos del niño y se dirigió a la puerta sin notar que el futuro Cáncer esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, una un tanto siniestra.

-Tienes razón...maestro.

-.-.-.-.-

-Y este es el Santuario

Habían llegado y Ángelo quedó impresionado. Su maestro se lo contó todo, pero era superior a cómo se lo imaginaba.

-Parece que no te quieren dejar - ambos dirigieron sus miradas a las almas que seguían al infante - Es mejor, así te sentirás siempre protegido.

-Lo único que necesito aquí es un amigo - dijo desinteresadamente.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado, otro caballero apareció. Tenía mirada seria pero el dorado que tenía como color le daba calidez y se complementaba con su cabello castaño oscuro. Sus apariencia era agradable a la vista y una sonrisa suave se mantenía en su rostro.

-Edward, buen amigo - saludó el italiano

-Hello Benedicto - respondió al saludo

-¿Qué dijo? - preguntó Ángelo

-Dijo - una carta voz, una infantil, interrumpió al otro caballero, hablando en buen nivel italiano - "Hola Benedicto" en inglés.

El niño que apareció tenía una mirada aun mas seria, con ojos y cabello de un largo por debajo de lo hombros celestes. Mantenía una expresión un tanto enojada. De no haber sido por su voz, el futuro Cáncer se lo habría confundido con una niña.

-Disculpa, veo que hablas italiano y no me presenté - habló el otro dorado - Soy Edward de Piscis y él es -señaló al otro niño - Afrodita, mi sucesor.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Ángelo - saludó a lo recién llegados.

-Bien pequeño, debemos ir a dejar tu cosas a Cáncer y luego ir a ver al Patriarca.

-Deberían ser amigo ¿no creen? También está Shura, pero él está casi siempre con Aioros y Aioria y no sabemos cuando llegarán otros niños - comentó Edward.

Los niños se miraron un tanto desconfiados. No sabían, en ese momento, si se volverían buenos amigos, pero al menos lo intentarían. Sonrieron y, sin planificarlo, hablaron al unísono.

-Claro, por qué no. Lo intentaremos.

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Les seré sincera, desde que ideé esta fanfic estaba demasiado ansiosa por escribir este capítulo. Quería dar un buen por qué Máscara es así y se me ocurrió que su personalidad es lo suficientemente buena como para inventarle un pasado traumático. Y agregué el pequeño detalle de cómo se conoció con Afro, cosa que extenderé en el cap de él.

Me gustó mucho como me quedó el cap y ya le dije, si tienen alguna queja sobre este no duden en dejarme su review con sus comentarios, sugerencias o críticas constructivas. Son ustedes quienes me ayudan a mejorar.

En el próximo capítulo saltaré varias Casas, ya que el protagonista será Milo de Escorpio :O Pero **actualizaré la semana que viene **por cuestiones de tiempo y comodidad en cuanto al complemento de esta fic con **"Futuro Dorado". **

Espero que le haya gustado este cap. Y recuerden: lean mi otras historias y dejen sus reviews. Muchas gracias por seguirme y nos leemos luego :D


End file.
